This invention relates to an educational structure and, more specifically, to a device for teaching children while at the same time providing amusement and entertainment.
It is important when children are in their learning cycles to use whatever means are available to teach them fundamentals. One general problem is that children have such a short attention span that the teaching process cannot be drawn out, tedious or boring. Several educational toys or furniture have been designed especially for children to assist in the training and educational process. The basis of the present invention involves a unit play structure having a plurality of teaching stations. Children can learn several separate concepts while playing together with other children. If a structure retains the child's attention, especially if it is a play unit, the educational process becomes significantly easier.
There have been toys or other structures used to amuse and educate children. Some are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,592,506; 4,057,244; 4,127,948 and U.S. Design Patents Des. 252,718 and Des. 331,610.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,592,506 (Breslow) a convertible play bench is disclosed which may be used as a chair, table, activity desk or as a toy. This multipurpose structure provides a storage compartment and numerous activity items for children. While this play bench is certainly suitable for its intended purpose, it does not simulate any action structure such as a vehicle, boat or plane. The presence in Breslow of numerous activity items provides a variety of focuses for children to learn while playing. However, Breslow does not provide a substantially stationary structure that several children can play on at the same time in cooperative games and the like.
In Gaspar, U.S. Pat. No. 4,057,244, a child's play seat toy apparatus is disclosed having a play area including an open box member. The box member and seat member of Gaspar are secured to the frame structure for supporting the child while using the play area. There are a plurality of amusement devices secured to an upright wall or backboard to amuse the child using the play seat apparatus. A hinged cover is used as a lid for the box member where toys can be stored. A support seat 26 permits the toy apparatus to be used by only one child who can direct his or her attention to the variety of play items provided. A removable tray is included in the box member and, together with the plurality of amusement devices, allows many hours of play time for the child using the structure. Again, Gaspat's play seat apparatus does provide a series of items to maintain the child's interest but only one child at a time can utilize the apparatus or toy. This toy, for example, would not be appropriate for use in a pediatrician's office or school classroom or playroom where several children may want to utilize it. Also, while several items in Gaspat's device are amusing for children, items having more of an educational purpose would be highly desirable.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,127,948 (Chin), a play desk in the form of an animated character having a storage area with a hinged lid is described. The play desk has pivotable arm members which simulate the animal's arms and downwardly depending foot members which simulate the animal's feet. Play surfaces 42 and 44 provide the desk area on which the child can work. The desk has a first surface for use as a chalkboard and an opposing surface having grooves and slots for receiving alphanumeric members. While Chin's device provides two different writing surfaces and various pivoting or movable components, it appears more directed toward playing members rather than play-educational members. Also, several children could not utilize Chin's device at one time so that the element of children's cooperation and team playing with other children is missing.
In Design Patents Des. 252,718 (Taylor) and Des. 331,610 (Silber), ornamental designs for simulated vehicles are shown. There are no teaching stations suggested by either and it is apparent that each patent discloses strictly play toys or storage cabinets. The fire truck design of Silber seems to be limited to a seating structure without functioning teaching stations or attention holding items for children.
None of the above-discussed structures teaches the use of a structure having a plurality of dissimilar teaching stations that can be used by several children at the same time and teach children the fun of sharing. Also, the use of structures such as in the present invention used to amuse and teach children by maintaining their attention span over a longer period is not suggested. In addition, no where in the noted prior art is there a teaching of avoiding potentially dangerous structures such as falling lids, gaps allowing fingers to get stuck, non-toxic paint and the like.